N-Strike Elite
N-Strike Elite is a current series of Nerf blasters that was released in stores on August 1, 2012.Nerf Nation (2012-05-18). Drumroll please....... Facebook.com. Details Performance It is stated by Nerf that these blasters will have ranges up to seventy-five foot ranges and new Elite Darts compared to N-Strike's advertised thirty-five foot stock range. This will be achieved because some of the blasters have direct plunger firing systems rather than their predecessors' previous reverse plunger firing systems. A confirmed flat range testFoam From Above (2012-06-12). Foam From Above: Forever at Play: Nerf N-strike Elite Press kit! foamfromabove.blogspot.com. by Foam From Above shows that the Retaliator and Rampage have a firing range of about fifty to sixty feet, meaning that the advertised range is angled. The Hail-Fire has similar ranges of around forty-five to fifty feet. Versions of the blasters released in Australia, New Zealand, Brazil, China and the Philippines will not have the advertised seventy-five foot firing range. To keep with other countries' safety standards, N-Strike Elite blasters will only have a firing range of fifteen meters (about fifty feet) Nerf Nation (2012-04-16). We know that a few.... Facebook.com. The version of this series which only claims to fire up to 15m, in order to comply with some countries' safety standards, have a grey rather than orange trigger. All the direct plunger blasters are fitted with a weaker spring and the flywheel blasters are fitted with some sort of 'limiter' which prevents the flywheels from spinning really fast. Voltage mods on the flywheel blasters will bring the range on par with the seventy-five feet versions. Because the fifteen meter direct plunger blasters have near-identical internals to the seventy-five feet versions, any modifications done to fifteen meter blasters will likely have the same performance as an identically modded seventy-five feet Elite blaster. Color scheme Most N-Strike Elite blasters feature a distinct color scheme: blue, gray, black and orange. Some blasters (currently the Rough Cut 2x4 and the Stryfe) have been re-released in an alternate orange and white color scheme this year. Some blasters, such as the Rayven Stinger, have an alternate yellow, neon orange, gray, and black color scheme. Some people might confuse it with the original N-Strike blasters. History It is a direct successor from the popular N-Strike series. It also seems that many of the current N-Stike Elite blasters are upgraded versions of regular N-Strike blasters, except for the Hail-Fire, Stryfe, Rough Cut 2x4, Triad EX-3, and Fall 2014 releases. The Retaliator, Rampage, and Stockade were released and given a soft release in some retail stores prior to August 1. The Hail-Fire was also released early prior to September 9. On September 8, a Wired articleJason Fagone (2012-09-08). How Nerf Became the World's Best Purveyor of Big Guns for Kids | Wired Design | Wired.com. Wired.com. mentioned two blasters that will be released in fall of 2013: the Stryfe and the Rough Cut 2x4. These blasters, however, were released much sooner than originally expected. The Firestrike, the Strongarm, and the Stryfe were given a soft release in some stores for December 2012. The Demolisher and the Cam ECS 12 are announced to be released in Fall 2014. N-Strike Elite products Blasters Accessories Sub-series Sonic ICE Main article: Sonic ICE The Retaliator, the Rampage and the Hail-Fire are also available under the Sonic ICE sub-series, in clear blue plastic instead of the standard opaque blue plastic versions. Elite Repaint Main article: Elite Repaint Redecos of several N-Strike blasters and accessories are available in N-Strike Elite colors and packaging that emulates the design of Elite packaging. In addition, the blasters all come with Elite Darts. However, even though these blasters are listed in the N-Strike Elite category on Hasbro's official Nerf website, the packaging itself is lacking the Elite moniker. Most importantly, though, the blasters' internals are unchanged, thus lacking true "Elite" ranges for the most part (excluding the Jolt, which had already featured "Elite" ranges in its original N-Strike incarnation). Bonus and value packs Main article: Blaster set#N-Strike Elite Trivia *The series name may have been derived from the previously released Nerf N-Strike Elite video game. *The series is the first line of clip-fed blasters to feature a direct plunger system since the Longshot CS-6 and Stampede ECS. References External links *N-Strike Elite on the Nerf website Category:Nerf series